Forbidden
by ElfGirl4
Summary: Jack sails back into Port Royale and comes across a very lovely maiden of whom is one of the VERY few he hasn't brought to his bed. JackOC...And a VERY INTERESTING OC at that... and there's also a bit of WillElizabeth! Please RR! Oh! I fixed the chapters!
1. Sneaking Out

I don't own any of these characters, the very lucky Disney studios does…because if _they_ didn't, then I'd already own Orlando, Will, Johnny, and Jack…Savvy?

Christine's foot slipped as she started to climb down the balcony. Immediately, she tightened her grip on the bottom railing of the balcony. She took a deep breath and continued the climb to the ground. Christine looked down between her feet and gauged that there had to be at least another twenty or so feet 'til her shoes could be firmly on the ground. She took a deep breath and reached for another vine.

            Christine was climbing down the side of her house. An odd task, but not so when she thought of it. Her day hadn't been very spectacular, and well…it just hadn't been a good day. First, she had to get up two hours early in order to have her hair done, her dress steamed, her corset put on, and countless other pointless tasks. This was in preparation for her to see her suitor. Christine didn't care much for him, the most depth he had was a deep knack for brown-nosing her brother. After what seemed like weeks, the meeting was _only_ the day, and a day wasted at that. All her brother and her suitor talked about was paperwork… "Oh so _boring_," Christine thought to herself the whole time. Throughout the meeting, Christine would drift off and daydream about anything and everything. 

            She supposed that if, no, _when _she was to get married to him, she would be spending most of her days like this, so she figured she'd best get used to it. Christine could only wonder how those two could go on for _hours_ like that. But she was glad that she didn't have to talk; she didn't like either of them-her brother or her suitor-so she figured that starting a conversation would only end in awkward silence. Besides, she wasn't allowed to speak unless spoken to; it was her place. She was a woman, and women weren't regarded of very highly, and most, _if_ given the chance to speak were unknowledgeable about nearly everything. Christine, on the other hand, wasn't. She was smart, very smart-beyond her years, though she never showed it. Women who knew too much were either thought of as gossips or eavesdroppers. She found this out the hard way; her family _knew_ she wasn't a gossip, and when she was little and displayed such a wealth of knowledge, they shook her by the shoulders and punished her for eavesdropping. So, she decided it was best to remain a simpleton, at least on the surface. But now, now, she was going _out._ Out to a place where nobody knew her and she'd be able to speak her mind, if only for a little while.

            Christine had reached the ground safely, and then, she started walking silently down the street, careful not to let her heels click as she brought them down against the stone pavement.

            She was looking beautiful this night. She had made sure not to wear something _too _nice, and she had the perfect outfit. A whore's outfit.

            She had a black dress on, with a modest bustle, and a tight-fitting bustier top. Lace trimmed all the edges and the dress reached the ground, swishing as she walked along. Her hair was put into a messy bun, with a couple of flowers strewn all over, and her eyes were lined in fine black liner. Her lips were blood-red, with a glossy sheen over the,. She was stunning-for a pretend whore. She had worked on this dress for the longest time. Almost 6 months. She had finished earlier the day before and she thought that after the day she had today, she _deserved_ some fun.

            In truth, Christine had never stepped deep into the heart of the city of Port Royale more than five or six times in her life. She had spent most of her years inside and around her house, playing by herself and making up games.

            Both of Christine's parents were powerfully over-bearing and over-protective. Christine was of such beauty, that her parents worried for her, should the worst happen, like a pirate kidnap her… So there she was, cooped up in a huge mansion, no friends, or close siblings; she hated it. What she loved was the sea. The beautiful and amazing sea. She was nine when she cam from England to settle in Port Royale, and the ship-ride over was pure heaven for her. Everyday, she'd look out over the side of the huge ship, the "Fleur-de-Lis," and watch the waves crash against the ship. A couple of the days, dolphins even came near the bow and swam, jumping and playing in and out of the water. That was when Christine fell in love with the sea; it was the first and last time she had been on a boat in her lifetime…so far. Since then, she'd been in a house her whole life, never going out, unless with her parents-which was a _rare_ occasion indeed.

            Until now…

TBC…

A/N: So!!! How'd you like it??? Please review, it helps me get my chapters posted sooner…..and I promise….there's going to be LOTS and LOTS of your FAVORITE pirate coming up…. So keep reading!   *-*

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!


	2. The Sandy Tavern

I don't own any of these characters, the very lucky Disney studios does…because if _they_ didn't, then I'd already own Orlando, Will, Johnny, and Jack…Savvy?

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to put up, I just was feeling under the weather…and school was just being a big hell hole…so yeah…and then I re-wrote this chapter a couple of times-like wondering what to put in and what not to put in…But yeah…I'm still not completely satisfied, but as Johnny Depp says…that's probably a good thing…because once you've gotten there, you've got nothing to look forward to…

Christine walked on the road heading into the heart of Port Royale, though being quiet while she was at it was another story. The heels on her shoes wouldn't stop clicking; she tried walking in different ways: heels down first, toes down first, only toes…none of it worked, so, as to avoid getting caught, she slipped off her shoes and carried them in her hands. Though she really didn't want to have to resort to that, because she knew she'd catch holes in her stockings…and she didn't have any more thread to darn her socks…her parents would wonder about the holes too…because she was always barefoot around the house and she rarely wore her stockings… But then again…getting a few holes in her socks wasn't much if the alternative meant going barefoot, stepping on loose rock, or going home. 

            So one she continued, not needing any light to go by; which was just as well since there was none to light the path; the clouds were masking the moon and no lanterns shined. But nonetheless, it didn't matter about the light - she knew the way by heart…but not because she went there often (A/N: As you should already know…), but because she had studied maps of the city of Port Royale in her brother's office. Of course it was a little risky to do so, since he never really allowed anyone in his study. But she ventured in there anyways, and looked at all the things inside…her only connection to the outside world...or in fact, anything outside the house…

            Continuing on, Christine reached the center of Port Royale within half an hour. When she got there, she was amazed…It was so vibrant and colorful…so…so…_different._

            When she had been in the city, it had always been so regal looking, and nice…she almost thought I was always like that…but a quick peek at the papers on her brother's desk showed that it was far from that. The crime was high…even with all the royal guards on watch, pirates snuck in and out of the Port unnoticed and they did their deeds, making men like her brother sweat bullets.

            But it made Christine ecstatic. Lately, she had taken up a rebellious streak, trying to defy her family any way she could…and coming into town right now would top it all off…of course, they just couldn't know about it, or her days of being stuck in that house would be inevitable for the rest of her life.

            Christine looked to her side; a very drunk man was reeling around in the street, stumbling on every cobblestone. She chuckled as she looked to her other side. A whore was on duty and trying to seduce a rather shady looking man…she was succeeding. Then, Christine realized that she still had her shoes in hand, and with that, she quickly slipped them on and head off to a pub.

            She came across a lively looking one on the other side of town called the "Sandy Tavern." Christine took one look at the wooden walls and the excitement inside and she stepped in.

            The strong smell of hard liquor hit her nose immediately, and her head started to spin, but she soon adjusted to the air around her.

            Christine walked over to the bar and waved tot the bartender. He was a cute man, about 20 years of age, with blonde hair tied back into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. His blue eyes sparkled when he saw her, a breath-taking beauty. He came over quickly and asked what she drank. Christine really didn't know, so she asked, "Tonight's been a particularly good night…I don't want to end it badly. What do _you_ think?"

            The bartender, whose eyes were staring at the blossoming beauty before him, took a moment to think…and catch another glimpse of her chest.

            Christine cleared her throat loudly. "So?" she asked as the bartender snapped out of his trance.

            "We…have…rum," the bartender managed to sputter out. He couldn't help but ogle at her extreme beauty.

            "All right," she said, her eyes sparkling like mad. "I'll take a…a…" the bartender looked at her expectantly as she glanced around, looking for a frame of reference. "I'll take one of those," she said, pointing to a rather large mug that a rather large man was holding. 

            The bartender smiled, "I'll have one for you in a bit. Just wait 'ere," he smiled again and went off to go fill a glass.

            Christine waited patiently for him to come back with the mug; she'd never drunk before and she was excited for her first sip of alcohol. And, since she had no idea how it would affect her, or even the size or name of the glass it was put in, hence the reason for her stalling.

            Nonetheless, the bartender came back, as he said, in a moment, and as Christine started to take out her purse, the bartender stopped her, "No, no, miss, it's on the house, I insist," he said eagerly, expectant for some sort of reward…a kiss, perhaps…

            But no kiss came.

            Christine was pleased with his generosity, though she knew it had something to do with her beauty, but nonetheless, she graciously accepted his offer and turned to go sit somewhere…except she didn't know anyone…

            She sighed and turned around again. The bartender was off helping another man, so she sat on the stool and took a sip of her rum.

            The moment it hit her tongue, it was like a burning sensation had taken over her mouth. She coughed and spluttered a little, but not so much as to arouse any attention. She took another ginger, little sip and the burning was back, only a little less, so she stuck with the rum and with each tiny sip she took, she acclimated to it.

            Finally, the bartender came back over when she was about half way through her rum.

            "Enjoying it miss?" he asked, his eyes drifting to her low-neck line once again.

            She looked back at him and nodded, giving him a bright and cheery smile.

            "If you don't mind me askin' miss…how come such a bird like you be all alone on a night like tonight?" the bartender asked, curious.

            Christine looked up again. It _was_ funny – she had gotten many _longing_ looks and stares, but no one had approached her all evening. "Oh," she said softly, "Well, I actually don't get out into the port taverns much…"

            The bartender put a sympathetic look on his face. "Listen miss, I can be your company for a while…if ye'd like it."

            She looked at him once more and said she'd be delighted. And quite frankly, the bartender looked quite delighted too. So there they talked, while Catherine took little sips of rum every now and again until it was gone. But even then, they still chatted about different things - like the 'regulars' and odd people that came into the pub.

            Finally, Christine yawned and started to fell quite worn out. She decided it'd be best if she headed back, because she had no idea when she'd make it back to her house and _that_ was important. So she said her goodbyes and thanks to the bartender, and the bartender told her to come back anytime, and she said she would, and then she was out the door.

            But what she didn't realize was that the alcohol had made her lose her sense of direction, and she headed off in the opposite direction of which she had meant to, so there she was going, deep into the dark alleys of Port Royale.

            Soon, she heard footsteps coming behind her. She stopped a moment; trying to hear them, but the second _she_ stopped, _they_ stopped. So she really didn't think much of it and she continued on, a bit woozy from the rum. But in the back of her mind, she knew something was wrong…

            Then, she heard the pace of the footsteps, that supposedly weren't there, quicken, so she quickened her pace as well, but it was too late, The owner of the footsteps had caught up to her and pinned her to one of the nearby walls of the dark street. Christine tried to scream for help, but the figure already had clamped its mouth over her own and was kissing her savagely. She tried to bite down on this man's (she assumed it was a man by the force and strength he had) tongue, but she found she couldn't because he had one of his hands around the back of her neck, squeezing her jaws open.

            Meanwhile, his other hand was trying to snake under her bustier, but he had no such luck because she had laced it so tightly.

            Annoyed, the man stopped kissing (if it could be called that) her and slammed her hips against the wall as he started to lift up her dress. She was crying now, and trying desperately to get him off of her, but it was to no avail.

            Then…she saw another figure _staggering_ towards them…

A/N: Oh my god….oh wow….I AM SOOOOO SORRY!!! In my advanced state of stress, I posted the wrong chapter, thinking I had already posted this one…. Holy whack…. I'm soooooo SORRY!!! Please forgive me!!!! Wow…. I was out of it…..And I changed her name back to Christine instead of Catherine….woah….I was soooo out of it….


	3. Help Comes At The Right Time

I don't own any of these characters…the _very_ lucky Disney Studios do, because if _they _didn't, then I would already own (and be all over…) Orlando, Will, Johnny, and Jack… *ahem* _Captain_ Jack… Savvy?

A/N: Mmmm…. What can I say, I'm ecstatic by the response this one chapter has brought about…. I think that it's absolutely wonderful…..and I suggest that you all keep reviewing….or there will be fewer and shorter chapters that are only posted at like 3 month intervals….Savvy? *-* Nah, I'm just kidding, but _honestly_ (hmmm….that just awoke a funny part from the movie….) I really would like you all to review, it really helps me as a writer to find out what you want….Savvy? *-*

A/N (A VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!): Listen, I've been pretty whacked out…..(not in any kind of bad ways…..no…I'm not a stoner….) the last day or 2 (as you can prol'ly see down below…) so I ended up posting the wrong chapter….. and I ended up using the wrong name!!! Can you fucking imagine that???? Well, I'm sorry for any confusion that was had…. Just yeah…. Sorry…… And by the way, even though I'm reposting these, I don't have the time to add new replies or change the A/Ns so just….um…. yeah, that's it….but I did change her name back to Christine for everyone who was wondering…. And by the way!!! Thanks to the reviewers that told my about my little mistake…I'd have never known…..

            " 'ey mate! What the 'ell're ye doin'?" the figure asked, somewhat disgusted as he stopped his staggering.

            The man stood upm but kept a firm hand on Christine. "Ye jus' keep walkin', okay? Keep walkin' an' none o' this ever 'appened. Alrigh'?" he slurred.

            "Get away from 'er! She obviously doesn't want ya ta be doin' that!' the figure replied.

            "Shu' up you fucker!" the man shouted at the figure, kneeling once more.

            This was too much for the figure, sure, he was one to enjoy the pleasurable company of a woman fairly often, and he wasn't the most respectable citizen, but he had his standards and what this man was doing to this… this… girl was unbelievable. Wait… scratch that, he knew plenty of men who would do it… It was more _unacceptable_ at the moment. And he decided to do something about it. "All right you'd better get off 'er her now or else," he said sternly.

            The man laughed as he struggled with Christine's numerous petticoats. "Ha! Wha're ye goin' ta do 'bou' it eh? She's a fuckin' whore," he said.

            The figure very simply said, "This," and he cocked and aimed his pistol that the man. 

            Apparently the man hadn't been expecting that kind of a response and immediately, he stood up and ran. And apparently, the figure hadn't been expecting such an easy surrender, and a flashy grin appeared on his bemused face.

            Although the grin was washed off when he remembered the girl.

            Christine was leaning against the wall, he chest heaving up and down. She had stopped crying, but she was still very shaken up.

            "Oh luv, are you all right?" the figure asked.

            Christine took a breath and told him she was.

            "Listen luv, it sounds like ye've 'ad quite a night. Put yerself to rights and go home. What say you to that? A good plan eh? Port Royale's no great place fer a lovely young woman such as yerself."

            Christine smiled meekly. Indeed, it _did_ sound like a good plan, but as she turned and put her foot down a stray piece of glass mad itself known to the world as it slid itself into Christine's foot. She let out a soft cry as he leg crumpled beneath her and she fell.

            The figure rushed over to see what happened, his beads and effects jingling and clinking in the process. "What 'tis it?" he asked.

            "My foot," Christine moaned back after a moment. Now she was panicking. What would she do to get home? How would she explain it to her parents? All these thoughts raced back and forth in her head as she absentmindedly put a piece of fabric in her mouth when the figure told her to. Still thinking about home and what to do, she suddenly yelped in pain, but the sound was muffled because of the fabric; the figure had pulled the glass out and was now bandaging her foot with her own stocking. Christine frowned slightly, why would a strange man be doing all of this for her? Why would he threaten to kill a man for her and then bandage her foot for her as well? And speaking of her foot, she didn't know how or why she didn't' have a shoe on that foot. After a moment, she figured that her shoe must have slipped off in the tussle.

            The figure seemed to finally have finished bandaging her foot and it seemed like there was too much stocking there, though she didn't really dwell on it. As if a finishing touch, the figure put a single finger to his lips, kissed its tip ever so slightly, and gently tapped his finger over the bandage on her foot. Then, he got up and offered her his sun-kissed hand. 

            Christine, touched by his generosity and caring, looked at his hand for just the slightest moment before putting her hand, and not to mention, her _complete_ trust, into his warm, sun-kissed hand.

            When she was fully up and standing, Christine looked into the eyes of her rescuer, or she tried to at least. The night was so dark that she could only make out where his face was, so she mad due with just looking at his dark outline. Suddenly, she realized she hadn't thanked him for all his trouble and she went a deep red, not that either of them could see it though…

            "Well sir, I think you with all of my heart for saving me tonight. I would not like to imagine what that… that… _man_ would have done to me. You have been so kind to me, even bandaging this wound for me, is there anything you want from me And truly, I mean it… anything; however much you want, I would only be too happy to give to you," she said to him very earnestly.

            Her thanks evoked a grin from the figure. She had been naïve in saying "anything" and in truth, he could take what the other man was about to and she wouldn't be able to do a thing about it, but he decided against it, and came up with a better idea. 

            "Oh… well my luv, if that's the case… then I'll be wantin' a couple o' things from you… _Savvy?_" He told her, his voice smooth, soothing…luring…

            Christine gulped silently, maybe she _had_ been a bit naïve in saying "anything," but she had and she want' going to take it back. "Yes, my kind sir, you were saying?" she asked courteously, wanting him to continue.

            "Mmmm… of course darling… well the first thing I want, is to walk you home, because for one thing," he paused and held his hand up, extending his index finger ever so slightly. "We wouldn't want ya ta get attacked again, would we now? And for another thing," he did the gesture again, "you don't look like ya can 'ardly stand, so…I think me bein' yer escort home is a wonderful idea, don't you agree?" he asked, his voice enrapturing Christine so much, she was mesmerized.

            Mesmerized as she was, Christine was still relieved to have not gotten a vulgar request so she answered pleasantly, "I would only be _too_ delighted to have your company tonight Mister…" she trailed off, realizing she hadn't learnt his name yet.

            "Sparrow. _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, milady," he said silkily, making Christine's knees tremble slightly.

            "Captain Sparrow, then, I would love for you to escort me home."

            "Ahh… I'm glad to be of service…" Jack trailed off; much like Catherine had, making it known that he had not the slightest clue what her name was. 

            "Christine, my name's Christine, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier Captain Sparrow," she told him sweetly.

            "Ahh… my dear Christine, do you have a surname, or does one simply refer to you as 'Christine'?" Jack asked, somewhat bemused as he cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow, not that either of them could see this motion either, but they could both sense the humor…

            Christine was a tad worried now…she had heard the name "Sparrow" somewhere before, but her memory wasn't serving her correctly… "Darn rum!" she thought frustratedly. And if this "Sparrow" was supposedly a dangerous man, she didn't want him knowing her _full_ name… but suppose he wasn't a dodgy fellow… say he was a sweet and kind as he appeared to be… she didn't want to lie to him either. Finally, after a moment and a half's worth of deliberating, she replied to the captain, "I'll tell you in due time, is that all right?" she smiled meekly.

            Jack looked down at her, as she was a full half foot shorter than he, and said, "All right Catherine, but I'll be expectin' ta learn it by the end of the night… Savvy?" He flashed another one of his golden grins at her.

            "Savvy," she replied cheerfully.

A/N: So you guys (and girls… *-* haha…) what'd you think of the chapter??? I'm sorry it took such a long time, but you've got to understand that school has been such a fucking bitch to me! Today, we started a new quarter (term) and so like ½ the classes I have I have with people I don't know, and plus, they're the hard ones….. (enriched geometry and enriched physical science….) so yeah, forgive me if the next chapter takes a little while, I have to adjust, you know? All right, I'm gonna reply and then go eat dinner… spaghetti tonight…. *major sarcasm* "Oh joy…." Not that I have anything against spaghetti, but yeah…I've had the shittiest day today (excuse my language….) so yeah…. Hope you liked the chapter….

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl

PS: I love Orlando Bloom…and Johnny Depp….and to that one girl in my choir class…. FUCK YOU!!!!! (even though I know you won't read this….but I need to vent….)

PPS: I'm sorry for my excessive expletive usage…I'll try to cut down on it…. *-*

A GRANDEOUS THANKS TO:

*Airedur: Wow, thanks for loving it… my first reviewer on this story… hmm…. Kudos to you!!! And of course I'll email you…. I'd love to have you keep reading my story!!! And keep reviewing… thanks!!!!

*Oil Pastel: xxx to you too!!! In fact, double xxx….so that would make it…. Xxxxxx…. Right? *-* Please, keep reading this…. There'll be more stuff later on!!!

*Daydream Believer 14: Thank you!!! I'm so happy you liked it!!! I'll try to write as much as I can as fast as I can…. But I can't guarantee anything!!! I love Johnny Depp too…..but some ….well, I won't get into it unless you ask….it's a long story…. And I'd like to vent it, but I really don't have the time right now, so if you wanna hear it, then ask….Savvy? Oh…. And hey, are you a Monkees fan?

*Shamrock Rocker: Cool name!!!! Woah… I like it…. I'm glad you like this story!!! Thanks for saying I'm a good writer… I only hope so….and I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can…. Thanks!! Cheers!!!! *-* Oh… and if you like this, then I suggest you read "Defeat" – it's another POTC fic that I have, it's a lot longer at the moment, but a lot of people really like that one, so I think you might too!

*That's Niki To You: I'll try to write a lot more… School is pressing and I'm having a bit of trouble, but I'll do my best… hehe…. Christine is a bit of a softy in this chapter… don't worry though…. She'll get tougher… I promise! *-*

*Nikki Staggerwall: Thanks!!! I'm happy you thought it was good!!! But as you can see…Jack is right here….and there'll be much more of him to come… trust me… MUCH MORE….. *-* Yeah!! Rock on Orli and Johnny!!!!

*Youko Demon: Thanks, I'm glad it came off as a great start to you… I was a little worried, but it turned out!!! I'll write as soon as I can though!!! *-*

*Samantha: Um… not sure what you were trying to convey there…. But thanks anyways… I think…. *-* Next time you review, maybe you could be a bit more specific… *-*

*Mesopotamia: Thanks…I hoped the beginning would turn out… And I'm glad you liked her outfit… I did too…. *-* There'll be plenty more outfits to come… don't worry…

*November Grl: Thanks to you too!!! I'm glad you liked the start!!! And of course I'll write more! As long as there's someone to read it, I'll write it!!!

*Will's Pirate Lass: Omg!! Thanks!! I hoped that people (like you!!!) would like it!!! I'll update as soon as I can, but school's a bit of a hell hole right now…savvy??? So yeah, if you like this one, read "Defeat" -  one of my other POTC fics, a ton of people like that one too… and I'm sure you will too if you liked this one…

*Youkai Gryffindor: Hey Van… I'm talking to you right now… you're talking about Adam and Noah and your sis picking apples and modeling shows….hahahaha…..k SO yeah, thanks for the review…. Yeah….my god….yeah, of course I'lll make him change all the diapers…I mean nappies…. Omg Paul Bettany (from A Beautiful Mind) was saying "nappies" on Entertainment Tonight…. That was cute…he's cute…. He has kid… I'm writing something to you via Microsoft Word… and then I'll post it later and you can read it then…. Savvy? So yeah…. Call me later….. *-* Hahaha…..

YEP, SO… HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THE CHAPTER… PLEASE REVIEW…. I'LL LOVE YOU ALL FOREVER!!!! THANKS! *-* XOXOXOX   ~ I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM AND JOHNNY DEPP!!!! *-*


	4. The Telling Of A Secret

I don't own any of these characters, the very lucky Disney studios does…because if _they_ didn't, then I'd already own Orlando, Will, Johnny, and Jack…Savvy?

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to put up… But yeah… I'm still not completely satisfied, but as Johnny Depp says…that's probably a good thing…because once you've gotten there, you've got nothing to look forward to…

            "Can ya walk luv?" Jack asked.

            "Honestly Captain Sparrow, I've not the slightest idea, let's try it, shall we?" she said cheerfully and she took a couple of wobbly steps. She tried not to put any pressure on her injured foot, so it made her look quite odd, and it made her quite off balance.

            Jack watched her try to take those few steps, but her rushed to her side after those few because she looked like a peg-legged pirate trying to walk on a peg made of a twig. As he grabbed onto her and steadied he, he laughed; a good, honest laugh that made Christine trust him that much more. "Lemme pick you up," he offered, still chuckling lightly.

            "Oh no, I could never let you carry me all that way Captain Sparrow – it's much too far to carry my. Just lend me a shoulder, if you could, please," Christine said, sincerely worried that he might throw his back out if he carried her all that way.

            "You worry to much luv – I think you've forgotten one very important thing – I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack said, he was now smiling that golden smile of his.

            Christine looked up at him once again and found herself lost in his dark eyes and his charming smile. Almost immediately, she scolded herself for being so naïve and trusting. But…. Those eyes… even in the dark, they were fathomless; deeper than the ocean, and she found herself saying, "All right, Captain Sparrow, if you wish, you can carry me, but I have to say, if you want at anytime, just put me down."

            "Oh… you're much too polite luv. Almost makes me think you're not a streetwalker… or aren't you?" he asked as he lifted her into his arm. She was surprisingly light, even with all her skirts on, and as her gazed down at her, Jack felt something strange inside…

            After they had gone a ways in silence, only breaking it when she told him where to turn, for the alcohol's effect had begun to go away and she had her orientation back, Christine looked away for a moment and said, "Well, you know, I'm not exactly a… prostitute, I'm actually," she paused, finding words, "trying to get out of the house. You see – I don't get out much." 

            Jack frowned slightly, "What? A pretty littl' bird like you not get out much? There's som'in' wrong with that! It's got ta be a crime…" Christine could see some lantern-light that put a glint in the smile that she provoked.

            "Oh… well, it's, it's complicated really. Oh! Turn left here! Thank you," she said as he turned, still in his arms, and completely surprised that he wasn't tired at all. 

            "Well, we've certainly got eh _time_ to hear, since I've got the distinct feeling that we're not anywhere near your 'ouse," Jack told her, trying to coax a story out of her. Her voice was amazing, like the bright bells on a sleigh, and every time she opened her mouth, they rang beautifully. But he still couldn't tell _why_ he was so inexplicably drawn to her…

            Christine shifted a little and sighed, trying to find where to begin without giving too much of her life away. She was a smart girl, and even though she was drawn to him and almost fully trusted in him, she still didn't completely believe his actions were sincere. "Well Captain Sparrow, you see, I came here to the Caribbean from England about… hm… how many years ago? Six years ago – I was ten. And well, my parents and I moved into my brother's home. He had already come ten years before, and was well off. So, I've been stuck in that house pretty much all since then. Which well, isn't all that fun…" she trailed off, lost in her thoughts until she picked up on another one. "And, what's worse is that not only are my parents and my brother completely stuffy," Jack sniggered a little when she said that about her family, "my brother's colleague is trying to win my hand. And… and there's something _wrong_ with him – I mean, I think he might have a temper or control problem… almost like he might all of a sudden… pop! Go off like a cannon."

            Jack laughed at that last remark as well. "Even though cannons don't just go 'pop!', I can see why you had to get out. Searching for adventure luv?" he suggested.

            "No… not exactly, but if it came along, I'm sure I'd invite it with open arm. I just want – something new…like freedom," she told him thoughtfully, staring off into space, wondering what it was like to just go about doing whatever.

            By then, they had made it through the heart of Port Royale and were on the outskirts, almost to where she had first taken off her shoes. 

            After she said that comment, Jack felt that strange feeling hit him again and he said, "I know exactly what you mean luv." As he said it, he looked into her eyes with all honesty and sincerity.

            They kept walking, and Christine looked over across the street and saw her house coming up. With each click of Jack's heels, she found herself wanting to not go home, wanting to stay in his arms, to talk to him, to be with him, to pour out her soul to him…. But why? She hardly knew this man, and yet… yet she felt these feeling for him despite that. "Oh, Captain Sparrow, this is… this one's the one," she said when he was walking in front of her house, though it took an amazing amount of effort to do so. 

            Jack stopped walking and put her down gently, so as not to hurt her foot. He himself was having thoughts about her departure and how he didn't want it, and that strange sensation was back for the third time that night.

            "I thank you very much for saving me and bringing me back home, and fixing me up. If… if it weren't for you, I don't know what would have happened. But," she paused; her heart was pounding wildly. "I… I can't help but feel that… I don't want you to leave."

            Christine looked into Jack's eyes and she touched his shoulders lightly, helping her raise herself onto on tiptoe. Then, she closed her eyes softly and kissed him.

            Jack was taken aback – he had no idea that she was so keen on him, although, _he_ was getting that same feeling for her too… Jack took his arms from his sides and hugged them around her little waist. And then he kissed her back…

            At first, Christine had just pecked his soft lips, but suddenly she was overcome and started to kiss him and let everything she felt come out for him. Though she was surprised when she felt him kiss her back, she felt like she was in heaven, walking among the star-lit clouds. He was warm and inviting, not at all like other men she had met. And the way she fit perfectly into his arms mad it so much more special. There was no way to describe what either of them felt, except to say that it was pure bliss.

            But the kiss didn't last forever, and it left Christine feeling a little awkward and embarrassed, but happy nonetheless. Jack was still holding her up and he looked as if he were about to lean in for another kiss, but Christine's face changed suddenly. 

            "Oh my god… You're … you're Captain Jack Sparrow…" she said aloud to him as if she had met him for the first time, her eyes grew wide as saucers.

            "Well yes luv… the one and only. Why?" Jack asked, a little worried at the tone of her voice.

            "My brother… he's looking for you…" she said softly.

            Christine had finally just realized just who exactly Captain Jack Sparrow was and it his her like a ball-pin hammer.

            Jack softened a bit… this girl, looked slightly familiar, like the sibling of someone he knew… but who? "Your brother wouldn't 'appen ta be a blacksmith would 'e?" But the moment he said that, he knew that couldn't be possible; Will was an only child…

            "No… I know a blacksmith though, my friend… Will Turner… but …but I …" she was panicking now… What was she going to do?

Jack could see her stressing about something to do with him, but he couldn't figure out what it was. "What is it luv?" he finally asked gently.

"It's my surname."

"Oh – well go on, what is it darling?" Jack asked brightly, trying to calm her down.

Christine leaned in by his ear and said in a voice barely above a whisper, hardly audible, yet all too clear to Jack, "Norrington."

A/N: Was that a surprise or what? Maybe not…. I don't know, but I was hoping that it would be…. You know what I mean? Well, I hope you all liked this chapter… I'm sorry it took a while to get up, but I couldn't think of a way for her to tell him her name…. Anyways, next chapter I know for certain I'll start off with Jack's reaction… so you've got that to look forward to…. I hope all of you have been well, and not sick this holiday season!!!! And that you've gotten everything you wanted for whichever holiday you celebrate!!!  *-* Be it peace on earth or good will towards men…. But you know… I've always hated that expression…. What about the women and children? *-* J/K…. Anyways, I hope that you review….. and if you have suggestions, fire away…. Just drop me a line or a review!

Cheers!  
Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!!! *-*

PPS: PLEASE STICK AROUND AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!! *-*

A MARVELOUS THANK YOU TO:

*Sugaricing: Yep!!! Mr. Sparrow has come to the rescue!!! Now, we'll just have to see what happens next, now that Christine is Norrington's sister…. So keep reading!!! I'm sorry about the spelling and crap…. But yeah, I struggle immensely to actually read my own work…. So I try to correct along the way…. Sometimes it doesn't work…. Oh well…. I might go back and repost, but maybe not…. Not sure yet…. But thank you so much for reviewing!!! And keep doing so!!!

*Will's Pirate Lass: Well, I'll try to update again as soon as I possibly can….. *-* But school is a major bummer…. So, I'll try…. I still have to write it, but I think I can do some of it tonight…. But don't expect it to be posted for another week or so….. But if I'm feeling peachy I might do it sooner….savvy? So wish me luck!!! PS: I like your name….. *-*

*Ummm: Thank you! I'm really happy that you like this and think it's unique…. God… that's the story of my life…. The most over-used word anyone's used to describe me…. But yeah…. I take it as a complement…. I'm glad that you really like Defeat…. I think it's the longest thing I've ever written…. But I updated a couple of days ago, so…. there you are…. Review for this one and then go read Defeat…savvy? Thanks for reviewing!!!

*Em: Ok… um…. What's _with_ all these? I like to thank people for taking the time to review and tell them just how much it means to me…. So I do it for everyone…. Really, if you don't like the thanks, then just don't read them. And also…. The rated R stuff is coming…. Don't worry…. I would never write a G story….. so hold your horses……. But thanks for taking the time to review anyways! *-* Hope you liked this chapter…. And also…. That kiss (in my mind) was a little taste of the realm between PG and PG-13…. So if that helps you figure out what my R is like….. well… *-*

*One-winged: Ha!!! I like your pun (that's what it's called right?) It's very nice…. Well, I hope that you liked this chapter and KEEP READING!!! *-*

*LuvinLucius3534: No…. I totally mean Port Royale… You see, Port Royale wasn't the splendor-filled city that the movie made it out to be…. I've done my research and with the help of a friend… *-* I know that Port Royale was full of crime and whatnot -  kinda like Tortuga, but not so much…. I'll post what she found me in the next chapter since I can't copy/paste anything right now… But thanks for reviewing anyways!!! *-* Keep Reading!!! *-*

*YoukaiGryffindor4: Hey…. Yes…. OF COURSE SHE'S BRINGING ME DOWN!!!! Seriously…. I was soooooo depressed afterwards!!!!! Well, swearing….. the new trend….. hmmmm…. I'll have to think about that one….. but you know what is the new trend???? Reading "Defeat"….. hint hint….. *-* Nah….. j/k…. But yeah, I'll call ya later!!!  Bloody Cheers!!!!!

*The Second Geek: I'm so glad that you're very interested!!! I hoped that this story would be catchy enough….. So yeah…. I'll try to update whenever I can……. Oh… and not ALL Italian food is bad….. just spaghetti….. Hahahaha…. Hope you keep reviewing! I'd love to know what you think of this chapter!!! And THANK YOU!!!! I'm honoured to be on your favs!!!!! Yay!!!! *-*

*Potterluvva: Thank you!!! I hope that you thin this chappy was cute too…. I did…. The kiss…. Mmmm…… if only we were all so lucky as to kiss Captain Jack Sparrow….. Ok… I'll try and update whenever I can, but not guarantees that it'll be soon…. But I WILL update…. Savvy? *-*

*Annie: Looks like you've reviewed twice…. No matter…. It's no skin off my back….. And no…. it wasn't' stupid…. Well, yes, actually on MY part it was…. I had changed Christine to Catherine accidentally and well…. Then I posted the chapters funkily…. Well, all's well now… And I'm happy that the start was so great…. I always aim for kick ass stuff…. *-* Woooo!!!

*NeldLuva: Nooo…. You don't have ADD as far as I'm concerned…. I just posted the chapters badly….. thanks for telling me…. I got them fixed right away….!!! So yes, I believe that Mr. Turner will make an appearance in the next chapter…. So you've got that to very much look forward to! And yes…. Was this a big enough curveball? Or did you sense it coming? Well….. I hope you keep reading!!! It's going to be a fun ride from here on out!!! *-* Oh…. Et merci mon amie!!!

*DayDreamBeliever14: Thanks!!! I love the Monkees too!!! And the Beatles…. I think I've already emailed you about this though…… Ok…. Well, keep reading and keep reviewing!!!! Oh… and btw…. I love your fic…. The Bracelet…. Very good so far….. And yesterday I turned on Kool 108 and I heard your song on the radio!!! "Daydream Believer…." Yeah… and now that I think about it… I've got the song stuck in my head again….. *-*

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED…. I LOVE YOU ALL AND I REALLY HOPE THAT YOU KEEP REVIEWING!! IT HELPS ME A _LOT_….. AS YOU CAN TELL FROM MY CHAPTER SCREW UP…. SO YES… KEEP REVIEWING!!!!! *-* CHEERS!!!


	5. Reactions

I don't own any of these characters, the very, very lucky Disney studios does… because if _they_ didn't I'd already own Orlando, Will, Johnny, and Jack… Savvy?

A/N: Sorry it took a while to get posted…. School = not fun…. But yeah, I'm still not sure I'm completely satisfied either… But then again, as Johnny Depp says, that's probably a good thing… because once you've gotten there, you've got nothing to look forward too.

            Jack's breath hitched, and he turned to look at Christine. "You're… no… You're _Norrington's_ sister?" He was dumbfounded. So much so that he put her down and released his grasp on her. Jack looked at the little figure before him, her head was hung and her shoulders were shuddering; she was sobbing.

            Jack looked around at his surroundings, inwardly uncomfortable about Christine's sobbing, and he realized what a dire mistake he had made. Not onve on the way here had he considered his milieu, not that there was much light to, but now he saw exactly where he was.

            He and Christine were outside the heart of Port Royale, in the upper-class district, where everybody who had money, status, and power lived. Nearly all the houses were painted white, with their trim colors varying. The grandest, was across the street and up a ways, but clearly visible from where they stood: the governor's mansion.

            Jack was contemplating what to do. He knew his best bet was to leave, to leave quickly and not return. But that would mean not being able to see Christine… Though, what did he care, he had just met her and now she turned out to be Norrington's sister! He resolved his conflict quickly, being a pirate meant that you had to look out for what was best for you, and staying here was not in Jack's best interest.

            "Well, l-" he paused and opted not to say his usual pet name for women, "I've got ya to your home, and ya look pretty dandy, so I think I'll be leavin' you know if ya don't mind." 

He turned to leave and started walking, but he felt a hand on his arm softly reach and grip. "Wait," whispered Christine, her crying finished for the moment.

Jack stopped mid-stride and faced Christine again, looking down into her now doleful eyes. "What?" he asked, slightly pained that she had grabbed him. She was making it harder to leave…

"I… I don't want you to leave like this. I… It's just so…. Doesn't' anything I said tonight mean anything?" she asked, meeting his stare. She really didn't know what she was saying… It was as if something had taken hold of her, and it _wasn't_ the rum, and was compelling her to behave like this…

"Sorry luv," he regretted the fact that the name slipped out, "but as you seem to full-on remember, I'm a pirate. I don't take to trustin' in complete strangers and their stories, true or not." Jack was being blunt, and he hated it, but it was the truth. How could he know if this wasn't a trap?

"But – I've got this feeling, Captain Sparrow," she paused, trying to make an effect on him. "I know it's early and it sounds like a rubbish fairy-tale, but I've got a feeling. It's not like anything I've felt before and…. Well, I like it. Listen Captain Sparrow, "Christine was undeniably pouring herself out tot him now, and she didn't know why – nor could she stop herself. "I don't go out of my hose very much, and I don't see to many people. But when I do, I get feelings about the,. Like my friend Elizabeth, I knew that we would like each other, and click – it happened; and the same sort of thing came about with Will Turner. It was somewhat… somewhat like the feeling I have now, but what I'm feeling now is so much greater. Really… now I don't know where I'm going with this thought… I think what I'm saying is that I'm having an odd feeling…"

Jack took a breath – she had revealed so much of herself to him tonight, no obligations whatsoever. And now what was he going to do? He was going to walk away. Yes. He would go to a pub, drink his fill of rum and then some… and go sail again. There would be other ports and other girls. This one would be one of the few that would get away before anything happened. Now all he had to do was just cast her away. "Look, accordin' to you, you don' sound like ya've seen many people, so your feeling is just excitement of seein' a new person… Maybe a slight infatuation, but nothing more. No. It's probably the joy of seeing a _real_ man after being with all those pansy soldiers you've been with. Got it? Then again, the feeling might e your foot. I don't know… terribly sorry, but I've got to go now." He sounded awfully cold to her and it hurt, but she couldn't help but feeling something for him. Jack shrugged, bringing both of his hands up as if to say, "What?" like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And with that, he turned around yet again and started walking his swaggering gait. 

Christine couldn't stand it, she ran up in front of him to try and stop him; bar his path, but he just stepped around her. Yet she still managed to get in front of him, and she stopped him once again. She grabbed his shoulders, as if to keep him planted there. "Please," she murmured, looking into his dark eyes, her own flooding with tears, spilling onto her cheeks. 

What was this girl doing? And why? Jack couldn't for the life of him figure it out. They had only just met… and he longed to figure out _why_ instead of making up false excuses, but he had to get out of there, so he spun yet another excuse. Jack looked at her, her eyes, brimming with tears, his cold as marble. "Listen. It's an infatuation. Nothing more. You're lovesick and believe me, I know plenty of people who are. Ye'll get over it. Ye'll marry Norrington's friend," he said Norrington with a twinge of disgust, "and ye'll live, richly ever after in your villa, and ye'll forget all about me in pref'rence of some ball. Savvy? Go back home, I've nothing for you. I'm sorry," and with that, he stepped around her and continued briskly on his way. 

Christine stood there, alone; listening to the clacking of is heels down the street, tears streaming down her face. Finally, after hearing the last faint sound of Jack's footsteps, she went home. 

She had trouble climbing the wall and getting onto the balcony with her foot, but in time, she made it up, after slipping and almost falling. When she got all the way in her room, she immediately began to undress into her nightclothes to occupy her racing mind. It didn't help.

After Christine had slipped a laced nightshirt on, she looked at her foot. The bandaging that the pirate had done was impeccable. Though, she supposed that it had to be, since he _was_ a pirate, and how would a pirate live if he didn't know how to fix himself up? And since the work Jack had done was so good, Christine decided to leave it be until she could attend to it with a steadier eye and hand. She then looked at her dress. It was in a heap, along with its petticoats, on the floor of her room. She supposed she had to hide it away, for she knew if any of her family or the servants saw it, there would be some explaining in order. So Christine went to put it under her mattress; for the maids rarely had to make her bed in the mornings since she took to doing it herself, and they only changed the linens once a month. After putting her bed back in order, Christine climbed into it and pulled the velvet curtains around it closed, encompassing her in darkness. And there she lay, her hair still made up, thinking about what the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow was doing now. Tears prickled at her eyes for a moment at the thought of him and what a rush of feeling he brought upon her. _Why?_ She had only just met him. But nonetheless, she felt _something_ and she could shrug it off as easily as he had. But Christine didn't have time to dwell on such matters, for the night had exhausted her and she had only just realized its effects on her as she drifted into sleep.

A/N: Hi Everybody!!! [Hi Dr. Nick!!! LOL….] Well, I hope that everyone liked this chapter, I really didn't know how to put it on paper (or the computer rather….), so I hope that it's not TOO horrible. Please review and tell me what you think!!! And any suggestions you have as well!!! But yeah, I hope that you liked it, I've been listening to "Money" (from Cabaret) and "Hair" (from Hair the Musical…) the whole time, so forgive me if there are any mistakes…. But yeah, I've got to post NOW or this chapter won't be posted until the next weekend, cuz I'll be _that_ busy this week…. So I wont be replying to reviews this time, but next time I'll reply to both this and the last chapter's reviews! So….. in the words of the ever-immortal, and ever-handsome Captain Jack Sparrow… Thanks very much!

Cheers!

Tati Bloom aka Elf Girl 4

PS: I love Orlando Bloom!!! *-*


End file.
